


Sticks and Stones

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [20]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Female James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: The Kirks had a daughter, not a son.





	1. Chapter 1

The daughter of George and Wiona Kirk came into the world during a turbulent time for her parents. And minutes, before she was born, is where our story will start. 

Onboard the USS Kelvin an officer of the ship appears to see an incredibly large ship exit what impossibly appears to be a lightning storm. "Captain, are you seeing this?" He asks as the site in front of him is unbelievable. 

The captain responds in a hushed voice, "My god."

The same officer responds with, "I have a reading."

Suddenly a helm officer shouts, "They've locked weapons on us!"

Causing Captain Robau to shout, "Red alert."

George Kirk an important, yet a minor character in our story, readout, "Torpedoes locked on 320 degrees mark 2."

The captain shouts for them to, "Arm weapons!" and initiate, "Evasive pattern delta five."

George noticing multiple green… weapons coming towards their ship he shouts, "Incoming frags!"

Various Kelvin crew were killed in the initial attack. And the captain shouts to, "Fire all phasers," and then asks for a damage report. 

Prompting the engineering officer to state, "Warp drive's been knocked out. I've never seen anything like it. Weapons are offline. Main power is 38%."

Things get hectic after that, more weapons from the unknown ship are fired and the captain orders all power to forward shields. But the shields do nothing to hold back the fire from the unknown ship and are dropping rapidly as George Kirk reads out their percentages with rapid declines. During that time casualties are confirmed and the captain ordered the shuttles to prepare for evacuation. 

Suddenly a face comes on the viewscreen and says, "Hello. My commander requests the presence of your captain, in order to negotiate a cease-fire. You will come aboard our ship via shuttlecraft. Your refusal would be unwise." Captain Robau taking the non-veiled threat as its intended, thinks for a moment after the transmission is ended then tells Kirk to walk with him. The captain uses that time to instruct Kirk to evacuate the crew in fifteen minutes if he doesn't report back to them. Kirk tries to tell him they can ask for help, but Robau responds, "There is no help for us out here. Use auto-pilot, and get off this ship."

George responds as all good spacemen do with an, "Aye, Captain."

Robau proceeds to tell Kirk that, "You're Captain now, Mister Kirk," as he makes his way to the shuttlecraft. He then lands the shuttlecraft inside of the unknown ship while Captain Kirk sits in the captain's chair. 

While on the bridge the helm officer reports that Robau's heart rate has elevated. Things proceed to go to hell in a handbasket as the former captain's life signs terminated. 

"Sir, they're locked onto our signal."  
"They're launching again!"

The USS Kelvin initiated a bravo-six maneuver with fire full... a full volley of weapons hit the Kelvin's hull. Kirk enacts General Order Thirteen to evacuate.  
"All decks, this is the Captain speaking: Evacuate the ship immediately. Get down to the shuttlecrafts. Repeat evacuate immediately..."

In a corridor hurrying towards a medical shuttle is a heavily pregnant Wiona Kirk. Hearing her husband's voice she asks what's happening. No one answers her only stating that they'll deliver in the shuttle. Chaos is reigning on the ship as all hurry to the shuttles. In the same corridor, Wiona pulls out a communicator, "George?"

"You're okay, thank god. I have Medical Shuttle Thirty-seven standing by. Get to it now. Can you do that?" 

"Yes."

"Everything's going to be okay. Do exactly as I say. Shuttle Thirty-seven."

"George, it's coming. Our baby, it's coming now."

"I'm on my way.." But George is forced to stay when he tried to start auto-pilot only to find it's been destroyed. 

Wiona's contractions got bigger and closer together as they rushed to the shuttle. When the get on Kirk orders the pilot to take off without him. 

"George, the shuttle's leaving. Where are you?"

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I'm not going to be there."

"No."

"This is the only way you'll survive."

"Please, don't stay on the ship. You have to be here."

"The shuttles will never make it if I don't fight them off."

"George, I can't do this without you," Wiona screams as she was instructed to push. George plots a collision course on the still unknown ship while his wife gives birth. The baby is born crying and George hears it over his comm. 

"What is it?"

"It's a girl"

"A girl! Tell me about her."

"She's beautiful. George, you should be here."

"What are we going to call her?"

"We can name her after your mother.

"Miriam? Are you kidding me? No, that's the worst. Let's name her after your mom. Let's call her Livia."

"Livia. Okay. Livia it is."

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"I can hear."

"I love you so much. I love you..." Are George Kirk's last words as the Kelvin in destroyed on impact.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me," was the shittiest saying Liv had ever heard.   
Growing up with her stepfather while her mother was off-planet was… unhealthy? Horrible? Traumatizing? Yes, yes, and yes. He would physically and emotionally abuse her. The beatings were bad, yes, but she always healed well from them. The things he said to her, however, stayed with her. They were burrowed deep within her psyche, always whispering to her that she wasn't worth the air she breathed, that she was an unwanted burden, that no one would ever want her. There were more, but she tried not to dwell on them. 

Her time on Tarsus IV only cemented those ideas into her head. But today was the only day she allowed herself to dwell on all of her problems; the only day she allowed the pity party to occur. She was damaged in mind, heart, and soul, deeply. Which was why she had been coming to this bar since she was almost old enough to drink. Before she had started coming to the bar she bought the alcohol from her roommates and drank alone, but she had learned her lesson the hard way after nearly dying because she was alone. 

So she sat at the bar drinking and itching for a fight to direct the anger she felt towards her mother, stepfather, Kodos, and many other insignificant people. So when this cocky Starfleet cadet came up to the bar and began hitting on her it was only natural that she hit him when he touched her. And there would be no other logical action for her to take when his buddies came up to help him than for her to attack them as well. The fight, intense, violent, and bloody, was only broken up when the commanding officer of the cadets in the bar came in, whistled, and made them all leave.

Sal, the bartender helped her clean herself up as the bar emptied of both townies and cadets. She's sitting in one of the booths, her mind still doing what it had been all day, when the officer who whistled walks up and sits down across from Liv saying, "You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are."

"Who am I, Captain Pike?"

"Your father's daughter."

"Can I get another one, Sal?" She said trying to ignore the feelings his words evoked in her. 

"For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Sure learned his lesson."

"Well, it depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't ya?"

"Thanks."

"You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too, and in my opinion, it's something Starfleet's lost."

"Why are you talking to me, man?"

"Cause I looked up your file while you were drooling on the floor. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the midwest?"

"Maybe I love it," Liv knew that was a lie; she was just afraid to fail so she never bothered trying. 

"Look, so your daddy dies. You can settle for less than ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special? Enlist in Starfleet."

"Enlist," Liv laughs as she says that, "You guys must be way down in your recruiting quota for the month."

"If you're half the person your father was Liv, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada..."

Liv interrupts him as he tries to give her Starfleet's party line, "We done?"

"I'm done. Riverside Shipyard. The shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow oh-eight hundred. You know, your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's. And yours. I dare you to do better." Well damn, he just had to make it a dare, didn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

"If you're going through hell, keep on going," was the saying Olivia Miriam Kirk lived her life by. She was like the trains they had centuries ago, she just kept chugging. It's what she had always done. To keep sane living in the places she had.   
She had driven around all night thinking of Pike's dare and had given it some deep thought. Around 0200 she realized he was right she did feel like she was meant for something better. She drove to the house she was sharing with some of the other shipbuilders and got her affairs in order. She bagged up all her meager possessions and labeled it as give away or trash. All they held were bad memories. She shot a message to her work manager explaining the situation and apologizing for the lack of notice. By the time she was finished with everything, not having slept a wink, it was nearly sunrise as she drove off on her motorcycle to the shipyard. Some of the guys waved as she passed, most of them knowing her or recognizing her bike. She tossed the keys to one of her roommates, knowing he'd take care of it. He smiled his thanks and nodded in understanding as he saw her near the shuttle. They all knew she was too smart to stay here forever.

She boarded the shuttle with a glance at Pike telling him she'd graduate in three years versus the four he said she could.  
Liv walked beneath the LOW CLEARANCE beam, silently commiserating with herself that she was so short. She smirked a little as she saw the guys from last night, pleased to see they had visible signs of their fight. She did as well but had showered and changed while she was at home as well and with her hair in a messy bun, it made them seem more like idiots for trying to beat up a girl... and losing.   
She got situated in her seat when she heard a commotion to her right. A female academy officer was losing her patience with a man who was insisting he was a doctor. This doctor then went on to explain he had aviophobia, which apparently means fear of dying in something that flies. She got him to sit down with a threat then left as Captain Pike came over the comm announcing that he'd been cleared for take off.   
The man sitting next to Liv, the doctor, said, "I may throw up on you," as he strapped in. 

Liv responded with, "I think these things are pretty safe."

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might pop up and cook us in our seats. And wait 'til your sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger after darkness and silence."

Liv laughed at that, "Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space."

He seemed grumpy as he said, "Yeah, well, got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I've got left is my bones."

"Liv Kirk," was her only reply to the offered drink after he downed some. 

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"Well, Bones if we live to get off this shuttle, then I think this will be a start to a beautiful friendship."


End file.
